


Something New and Better

by paynesgrey



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: The poor Doctor's sonic is broken, and Lucie tries not to laugh.





	Something New and Better

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Big Finish Audio Eighth Doctor adventures with Lucie Miller.

Lucie had to keep a straight face as the Doctor briskly marched back to his TARDIS, muttering under his breath as he lovingly held his broken sonic screwdriver. 

Usually, she was the one that would fly off the handle with anger, but seeing the Doctor fuming and agitated was just a bit funny. Though she didn’t want to hurt his feelings and say that, but Lucie was sure that the Doctor could fix his sonic thingy up in no time.

It was just rather inconvenient. He had plans to explore this planet, cozy up to the locals and perhaps rectify some worldwide problem, and in the midst of their meddling, they’d been attacked by said locals and his sonic screwdriver had paid the price.

“It’ll be alright, Doctor,” she soothed, but he seemed lost in his own world, focused on the broken tool while she lagged behind him.

He launched into the TARDIS and completely ignored her. She stood back, stifling a giggle as he ran around and tinkered with parts and tools with mighty intensity. She heard him muttering under his breath, mostly naughty things, and then some soothing words to the broken pieces of the sonic. Soon, with the help of his ship, he began to work.

The TARDIS whirred at him, as if they were having a conversation and she wasn’t invited, and suddenly a sofa appeared behind her after she yawned. She didn’t know how much time went by, but when she heard the Doctor cheer in victory, she sat up with a start. She made her way over to the center console, watching as he looked at a mostly finished brand new sonic. 

He held it to the light, and he grinned when he met her eyes. “Lucie, come, come, it’s almost done!” She smiled at his glee, realizing that she preferred her happy Doctor to the moody, annoyed Doctor from before.

He opened a panel in the center console, set the new casing of the sonic inside a network of pulsating nets and pink glowing lamps, and then he waited. Lucie peered over his shoulder at the sonic as the TARDIS began to add her finishing touches, and she watched with fascination as the screwdriver began to form anew.

“Wow, I knew you could fix it,” Lucie said marveling.

“Not fix, Lucie; I created a new sonic screwdriver, more durable and with some extra enhancements,” he replied.

Lucie whistled, thoroughly impressed. “Well done, Doctor. This feels like a special event, you know? Like we’re watching the birth of a baby in there. I reckon we’re the parents then, yeah?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and she giggled. “Alright, alright, cheeky girl. I do admit to being a bit worried back there, but it gave me a chance to create something new. Something better.”

“Well,” Lucie said, watching the Doctor gently lift the newly formed sonic from the TARDIS console. “If there’s one thing you’re good at, Doctor, it’s doing something new and better.”

END


End file.
